A Town's Tale
by kuro-neko16
Summary: Sequel to An Artist's Tale! Renee's group arrives in a mysterious new town where people have been disappearing...Caught in a web of magic and deceit Renee finds herself faced with a choice that will change her life forever... READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**A/n: Well here it is! I decided to write a sequel and I did it! I hope you all enjoy it! I'll try to update every week if I can. This is just the prologue (prolouge?) so it's really short, but it really makes you want to read the rest of the story! **

**_If you don't review Jackie will come after you with Joey the Yoyo of Disaster!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

**A Town's Tale: Prologue (Prolouge?)**

**

* * *

**

Shortly before dawn as the sun's rays were just begining to peek out from behind the stately mountains a great clamor arose from the small, peaceful little town by the sea.

In the midst of the gathering crowd a pair of scheming golden eyes watched all that was unfolding with a calm satisfaction.

_"The work has begun, my Master."_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Fay

**Author's note: Here is chapter 1!!! I hope you like it!**

**If you want me to update chapter 2 than you should review!**

_**(Or Jackie and Joey the yoyo of disaster will come after you! MWAHAHAHA!)**_

**No. Seriously.**

**Read and Review!**

**~~~Jackie**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1:** Fay

* * *

**Renee POV:**

"Are we there _yet_?" I asked for what must have been the hundredth time as I shifted uncomfortably in my saddle, unsettling the glass dragon named Chime who was sitting on my shoulder. Chime protested angrily and flapped her wings to regain her balance.

"Renee, for goodness sakes sit still or you'll fall off your beast!" My teacher, Trisana Chandler – Tris – ordered with an exasperated sigh. My horse's ears twitched and he snorted at the word 'beast'. "You asked the same question only five minutes ago and the answer still hasn't changed, we'll arrive in a few hours or so once we make it through these horrible mountains and – Sit down Faerena!" The last bit was said when the sound of howling from close by made me jolt into a standing position in my saddle. I grimaced at the use of my full name and sat back down. Tris' dog, Little Bear barked and bounded ahead.

Well, they weren't called the Wailing Mountains for nothing.

A few hours and two privy breaks later we came to the edge of the mountain forest. Our guide Mieka pointed out the fairly new town with the sea to its west.

"Well," Mieka said as he jumped down from his rowan colored mare and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, his hazel eyes darted nervously toward the town. "this is as far as I go."

"If I am not mistaken, sir," Tris' other student Kethlen Warder – Keth – said in his deep voice as he jumped down as well. "you were hired to take us all the way to the town not just through the mountains." Keth towered over Mieka who glanced nervously toward the town by the sea once more.

"I am sorry Master Warder but I go no farther than this." Mieka said obstinately "Strange stories have been circulating about that town lately and I, for one, am afraid."

Keth opened his mouth to argue but Tris' teacher Niklaren Goldeye, also known as Niko slid smoothly out of his saddle and placed a firm but gentle hand on Keth's shoulder and he closed his mouth.

"Thank you for guiding us through these mountains." Niko said stroking his black and silver mustache. "We can walk from here." An apple appeared in his hand from the depths of his dark robes and he proceeded to feed it to the pale gray mare he had been riding.

"But Niko-!" Keth burst out, Niko held up a hand to silence him.

"How much do we owe you?" Niko asked Mieka, his money purse suddenly appearing in his hands. Keth helped Tris down from her saddle and then turned to me, I scowled but let him help me down as well.

"Bye Stardust, thank you." I said patting my horse gently on the nose. The speckled black, gray, and white horse snorted and tossed its head as if it was saying, 'no problem.'

When Niko had paid Mieka after arguing loudly about the price he told us that we could put our packs on Stardust.

"You mean we get to keep him?" I inquired happily.

"Yes, I rented him from Mieka and will have him returned in a few days." Niko answered.

"Well go on Renee, put your pack up." Tris said slinging her own pack onto the young stallion's back. "Hurry up! We haven't got all day." I sighed and handed my own pack to Keth who strapped it onto the horse next to Tris' pack.

"Good day sir and thank you." Niko said with a slight bow to our former guide, Tris and Keth echoed his thanks.

"Renee, what do you say?" Tris asked looking at me pointedly.

"Um, thank you for being our guide Master Meika," I mumbled and bowed my head. "And thank you for giving us Stardust and for teaching me fun games to play and I'm very sorry that you're too scared to come all the way to the town, otherwise I'd paint you a pretty picture to thank you." Tris elbowed me sharply.

"Mind your manners." She warned me.

"It was a pleasure being your guide," Mieka laughed, "take care little one." He clicked his tongue to the three horses which had held Niko, Tris, and Keth and then turned and set off at a brisk trot towards the mountains with his blonde horsetail bounced up and down with him; the other three horses followed close behind him.

"Oh yes," Mieka shouted as he stopped and turned in his saddle, "a piece of advice for you my friends! Do not stay too long in the town of Fay lest you become a part of it!" With that he disappeared into the dimly lit forests of the Wailing Mountains leaving me, Niko, Tris, and Keth exchanging puzzled glances.


	3. Chapter 2: Lexas

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to update, my midterms are coming up and I have to study...Blegh...And I know this chapter is really short, I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, you know the rules! Read and review for chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!!

* * *

****Chapter 2: **Lexas

* * *

It was nearing dusk by the time we made it to the edge of Fay. I was half asleep on Keth's back with Chime sitting on my shoulder.

"Renee?" Tris asked gently shaking my shoulder. With a startled cry Chime flew up into the air and glared down at Tris with a reproachful look in her transparent eyes.

"Wha-?" I opened my eyes and gazed blearily around me.

"We have arrived in Fay, it is time for you to wake up." Tris adjusted her spectacles "Come along now get off Keth's back."

With a giant yawn I slid off Keth's back and onto the ground. "Chime?" The glass dragon flew down and settled on my shoulder once more and turned her back to Tris with a little snort. I smiled and scratched her smooth head while Little Bear barked excitedly about something.

"Good evening strangers," Said a deep voice "I take it that you are not from around here." I looked up to see Little Bear dancing excitedly around a tall dark-haired man with golden eyes and well-muscled shoulders standing in the middle of the street.

"Why do you say that?" Keth inquired.

"Because all who live in Fay know that the streets are never safe once the sun goes down." The man replied smoothly. I wondered what he was doing out in the streets with nightfall not far off.

"You are right, good sir." Niko stepped forward and extended his hand which the dark-haired man shook warmly. "We have traveled far and wish to rest. Do you know of a place where we may stay?"

"Aye, you would most likely want Mortola's Inn located in the heart of town." The man said and pointed down the street. "Straight over yonder, you'd have to be blind in order to miss it. Tell Mortola that Lexas sent you Master…?"

"Goldeye." Niko said, "Niklaren Goldeye."

"Pleasure to meet you Master Goldeye," Lexas smiled warmly, "now you'd best be off all of you for once the sun slips beyond the horizon the streets are never safe, especially for strangers, in this town." With another warm smile and quick handshake the man called Lexas took off.

Niko, Tris, Keth, Stardust and I set off briskly down the road as Little Bear bounded excitedly ahead.


End file.
